


Second Chance

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Books, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Criminal Minds Reverse Bang 2019





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).




End file.
